Forever Beloved
by Addicted to Jack
Summary: 10 years after AWE. William's one day on land has finally come.Elizabeth and her son are waiting ashore.What happened during the ten years of Will's absence? Willabeth or Sparrabeth? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated "An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss" in ages but I will do it soon! In the meantime I'm posting this short fic. A two-shot , so to say :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Huge thanks go to Florencia 7 who helped me as beta reader!!!**

**10 years after AWE...**

* * *

"**Forever Beloved" Part 1**

Elizabeth was sitting in the front of her cozy house, that was built on a high steep cliff with an amazing view over the sea. She knew it was the day of William's arrival.

One short day ashore...such poor compensation for ten long years of hard servitude aboard the_ Flying Dutchman_, a decade spent on ferrying lifeless bodies into the Land of the Dead.

It was one of those breathtaking sunsets, illuminating the Shipwreck Island with all shades of coral and gold, and she was prepared to see the familiar flash of green at any moment. To her surprise, the sun has fully submerged into the depths of the Caribbean Sea, and nothing happened. She frowned wondering what could have gone wrong. Was William in danger? Shaking her head, the Pirate King realized how silly were her "what-ifs". After all, there was nothing that could pose a threat for the immortal captain.

Her son was quickly climbing up the hill, rushing towards her nearly out of his breath.

"Mum! I've not seen any strange light on the horizon, and it's already getting dark. Are you sure it's today?''

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I have no clue as to why he hasn't arrived..."

"Well, maybe he actually _has_ arrived, but on that other island where he left you ten years ago?"

"I don't think so, my dear. He knows where we are. Shortly after you were born, one of my former crewmen, Mr. Bristling, ran into the Dutchman on the open sea, as it suddenly appeared out of nowhere to pick a drown sailor floating nearby. He took that opportunity to announce our new location."

_"_Could it be, that his navigatory skills or perhaps his captain qualities aren't sufficient to find the Shipwreck Island ?"

Elizabeth shrugged. She had no idea what was going on, and all she needed at the moment was a warm meal and the comfort of her wonderful four post bed.

"Let's go home, sweetheart. We've waited long enough." she said glancing at the sea for one last time, blue depth gradually turning black, mimicking the sky and uniting with it.

"It's getting real cold out here, but I have something that will warm us up." she smiled warmly.

"What is it? Rum?!" the boy asked with his face beaming from excitement.

"Well, certainly not for_ you _!"

"Oh, muuum!" he groaned. "I'm a big lad! At me age, daddy used to take some tiny lil' sips of rum. Just to get the taste, of course. You told me yourself! "

She did. And now she regretted it deeply. "Oh, but he was nine years old, my sir! When you turn nine, we can come back to this topic."

"Well, truth be that..." he dropped his gaze resigned. "But it's only ten days! How can you allow something that maddeningly insignifficant to ruin me plans of becoming a racy sailor?" he pouted.

"And what has rum to do with becoming one?"

"All men of the sea drink rum. Simple as that."

"All?"

"Well, some drink port. But honestly, I'm not into that stuff..." he winced, sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth in disgust.

"Not... _into it_? And how can you possibly know what it tastes like, hmm ?" she asked sternly.

The boy raised his hands up in a defensive manner, and took two small steps backwards, just in case.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything, but first off, you need to know, that the idea wasn't my own. Johnny planned it all out, and I only participated in it to keep him company."

"And what is that you participated in?"

"A few days ago, we sneaked into your office and found a bottle of port in the cupboard. Each of us took a little sip, and we returned it back immediately."

"A _little_ sip? That bottle was there in case of important guests who prefer portwine to rum. One of them happens to be Mr. Jocard, who visited Shipwreck Cove last week, and I nearly died of shame presenting him a half empty bottle!"

"One..._big_ sip, then...?" the boy corrected himself flashing his mother a sheepish smile "The weather that day was incredibly hot and we were extremely thirsty..."

Elizabeth was boiling with anger, almost ready to explode but seeing his sweet pout and his big puppy eyes, all she managed to do was to roll her eyes in annoyance and sigh in disbelief.

"Listen carefully, my son. If _that _happens again-"

"Of course it won't happen again, mum! You have me word!"

"Can I trust you?"

"Why not? Since I will be gettin' me rum legally in just ten days' time, why would I risk me butt for a few sips of some miserable port, eh?"

"I don't wish to hear a single word about liquor of any kind again!" she growled warningly. "Now go and eat your dinner. You must be starving."

"Aye, mum!" He obediently entered the house, rushing to the kitchen hungry like a wolf.

* * *

The next day passed them on keeping their eyes on the horizon, and trying to guess why Will hadn't shown up; his absence remaining a mystery. He only had a couple of hours left before his one day ashore would come to an end , and yet there was no sign of him, wall to wall. Did he not care anymore? Strangest thoughts continued to cross Elizabeth's mind, who was visibly getting tired of the long wait. Slowly sipping her spiced rum, she shut her eyes closed, letting the warm sunrays caress the gold tanned skin of her youthful face. Pictures of him, the man she would never cease to love and desire danced under her heavy eyelids. Her lips twisted into a subconscious smile as her soul continued its wanderings in a different world. Once again she was under the spell of his skillful touch, his hungry lips, and the voice that haunted her in her dreams when he was absent.

All of a sudden, an emerald lightening shook the sky and the eyes of the Pirate Prince brightened up.

"Wake up, mum! I've seen it! The green flash!"

Shook out of her daydream, Elizabeth stood up rubbing her eyes and rushed after her son. He looked so cute in his tricorn, singing his favourite song _"Yo ho a pirate's life for me" _on his way down the hill. When they finally reached the beach, the ship was still too far to spot anyone on board.

"Is it him? Is this the_ Dutchman_?" asked the boy smiling broadly. He was proud to be one of the very few ones who have seen the legendary ship.

"Yes, that's him." Elizabeth smiled back. "Will you remember to follow my instructions?" she asked with concern, placing her palm on his shoulder.

"No worries mum, I'll not let you down."

She held him close, her eyes locked on the sails of the approaching ship. William was standing at the helm of his mighty vessel, looking out for a sign of Elizabeth and his son. He couldn't see them yet, but the thought of meeting his dear ones surely made his heart race. If only he had one...

Soon, a dinghy in the distance could be seen, as well as the silhouette of the person rowing as fast as the oars would allow. He figured that his time was running out, and all that he had left was barely an hour in the company of his family.

She was as beautiful as always, and looked exactly like that memorable day he had seen her last. Well, maybe except that this time she wasn't dressed that scantily. It struck him that Elizabeth did not age in the slightest during the past decade._ "As if the time has stopped for her..." _he thought.

"Elizabeth! My son! Let me hug the both of you!" He was deeply moved holding his beloved ones and telling them how happy he was to be there with them. Will embraced the woman who has been waiting ten full years to see him, wishing to kiss her sensuous lips. A single look at his son made him blush and kiss her cheeks instead.

"We were waiting. Why are you coming so late? Your time on land is almost over!"

"I regret that I couldn't arrive as planned. There was a bloody sea battle between several ships yesterday and I had to wait till it ended to ferry all the dead to the other side. I simply couldn't leave them for the sharks to do the job. I'm so sorry Elizabeth..."

"It's alright Will. I understand it was your duty and I don't blame you." she smiled heartily

"What's your name, lad?" he asked turning to the boy

"I be Jack."

"Why did you name him... _Jack_? " he asked with a distinct hint of disappointment. He was convinced that the boy standing in front of him was William junior.

"Well, because if not for Captain Sparrow, he wouldn't be here with us."

"Beg pardon?" He couldn't understand why she was talking in riddles, making him confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that Jackie wouldn't exist if Jack Sparrow did not stab Jones' heart with your hand. There would be no you, no us-"

"Since we are talking about us, Elizabeth..." he cut her off, nervously rubbing his temple with his fingers. "Have you heard that any man bound to the_ Flying Dutchman,_ including the captain, may go free after just ten years of servitude if only his wife was faithful?"

Elizabeth paled in a matter seconds. Her body trembled, and she only hoped that William would blame the cold breeze for that...

* * *

to be continued!

Reviews are welcome as always!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone!!! First of all, I want to thank you for all the sweet reviews! They give me wings! Also, my thanks go to all of you who put my stories to their favourites and alert lists! I'm deeply flattered^^

I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updating... I blame Real Life and a major writer's block for that. But no worries mates, here is part II for all of you! Next update is comming within just a couple of days. If you review, that is :P

As for "An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss", I'm almost done with chapter 12. I'm going to post it shortly after part III of „Forever Beloved".

ENJOY! :)

* * *

"Forever Beloved " Part II

Was she dreaming? Was Will trying to say that he came back for good? Elizabeth felt her knees buckle, regretting that her comfortable leather padded armchair wasn't around. She was forced to rest on the damp sand, for her legs suddenly refused to carry her weight.

„Jack, would you bring some drinks for all of us, please?" She thought it would be better to talk in private and spare her son the details.

„Aye mum! I'm on me way, right away!" yelled the boy and disappeared in the bushes.

"Elizabeth..." Will spoke softly, not even noticing how troubled she was. "I asked you a question."

He sat close to her on the ground and pulled up his knee-high brown stockings. They were not tight enough, and William needed to adjust them all too often.

„No, I haven't heard about it," she replied without raising her eyes from the golden sand she was sifting through her long fingers. "May I learn who told you the great news?" she tried to sound confident and calm, but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that she failed all the way.

„Yesterday, Calypso surprised me greatly, announcing that my one day ashore has come and asking what my decision would be. I had to choose between coming back to the world of mortals by giving up my captain's title and... staying on the _Dutchman_, just like the destiny wanted it, and visiting you once in ten years."

„Oh..."

"You see Elizabeth, I won't hide that I'm afraid of your reaction, but I must tell you something of great importance." William sighed before speaking „Aboard the _Dutchman_ I discovered my true calling, and even though my father proposed to take over the job and set me free, I chose to sail the seven seas forever. I feel that as the immortal captain I'm where I've always belonged, and these last ten years were the best time of my life. I'm not coming back, Elizabeth..."

The young woman sitting beside him couldn't believe her ears. „_... the best time of my life._" Her heart ached at his words. Did he just say that the precious time they had spent together, those years of dedication and friendship, the bond they had shared right from childhood fade in comparison to fishing out dead men and transporting them to the Locker? Her mouth was agape and her warm coffee brown eyes wide-open as if she had just seen a ghost. She seemed to have difficulties breathing for several moments, making William frown in concern when he noticed her discomfort.

„Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

„Yes, I'm perfectly fine... I just..."

„I know it's a shock to you, but I hope you will understand that I need to follow my calling; finding helpless souls lost at sea, leading them to light..."

She nodded with a small smile. Being forced to do the job on the _Dutchman_ was one thing. But voluntarily choosing such a ghastly life?

„And in my free time, I train my crew in sword fighting." Will continued, desperately trying to improve the tense atmosphere.

„Three hours a day?" she chuckled recalling their long lessons.

„Oh, so you remember!" his faced brightened up. „We also do knitting! I thought everyone on board should know how to knit and now every crew member possesses several pairs of elegant, self made stockings in all shades of brown. Just like my own. How do you like them?"

She answered him with a smile. If he so deeply believed that his awful oversize stockings were elegant, she would not be the one to destroy his illusion.

„No hard feelings? I will be visiting you every ten years, of course..." he said and adjusted his stockings once again.

„If this is your destiny, I'm not going to stop you Will. How could I? I want you to be happy!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged him the way one hugs a friend. His hand gently brushed her cheek when his eyes met hers and she shuddered in response to his touch.

„I think we should make a fire. The breeze is turning pretty cold!" she suggested while standing up.

„That's a good idea." Will was searching for dry firewood, unaware that Elizabeth did not tremble from cold. She felt uncomfortable in his arms, and did not wish his fingers to touch her face. Even his presence itself was somehow disturbing, especially now that her son was not around.

„I'm back!" The resonant voice of young Jack could be heard in the distance, a moment before he emerged from the thicket. Elizabeth exhaled, relieved. _"How good to see him back"_ she thought. She felt so awkward when she was left alone with William.

"So, here's rum for mummy," he handed her a thin silver hip flask. „That's juice for me, and that's something special for you!" smiled the boy presenting William a full bottle of best quality dark rum.

„My son," he cleared his throat, blushing a little bit. „I actually do not drink rum." said Will, taking Jack's little bottle with orange juice instead and returning the alcohol into the hands of the surprised lad.

„Is that so? Now, that's interesting. Me, I can't drink it yet, but once I grow up I will be sippin' rum just like-" in that moment Jackie paused after getting an icy look from his mother.

„ ...like all ballsy sailors do! " he finished with a sincere smile.

Hearing this, William choked while drinking and his loud cough echoed around. He was oversensitive when it came to everything that was even remotely related to a certain, _unique_ question Jack Sparrow had asked him a long time ago, during their first duel...

Noticing his mother's eyes glaring daggers at him Jack announced briefly: "Me thinks, I'd better go and play! " And he was gone. Elizabeth kept slapping Will's back until his coughing ceased. She sat down beside him, making sure to keep a safe distance between them, and for a while both of them concentrated on catching their breaths. The moment of silence was getting unpleasantly long and Elizabeth decided to break it.

„How are you doing as captain? It's not an easy job and I recall that you had no experience when taking the post."

„For some time I indeed had some issues, especially when it came to underwater navigation. Instead of appearing in New Orleans we would emerge in Singapore. One day we were heading to London but after the flash of green crossed the sky, we appeared at the coast of Madagascar. I used to make some minor mistakes but thanks to my father I eventually overcame the problems. Still it took long months to regain crew's respect after all the series of ...unfortunate events."

„What happened?" she asked worriedly.

„To name just a few things, I navigated the ship straight onto a reef and needless the say the crew was furious..."

„But that could happen to anybody, even to an experienced sailor!"

„Technically yes. But the point is that my mates were aware of the danger and warned me not to go in that direction, some of them insolently refusing to carry out my commands. I decided to show them who was in charge and led the _Dutchman_ straight onto a giantic reef..." He hid his face in his hands with a sigh. "I had no choice but to ask Calypso for help. I never felt that ashamed in my entire life, Elizabeth..."

Recalling her son's yesterday's assumptions concerning Will, Elizabeth found it very hard to suppress a giggle. How could he possibly know about Will's blatant navigational mistakes and poor captain's skills? He practically saw through him!

„I'm sorry to hear that. But that's just one single incident so I would not care so much if I were you."

„If it was the only one, I also wouldn't. The other time I was preparing my dinner in the galley and accidentally caused fire. Without a moment of hesitation I grabbed a bottle that was left on the table nearby and poured the liquid straight into the flames."

„You doused the fire, so what's the problem?"

„The problem is that the bottle contained rum... I guess you can figure the rest."

This time it was too much to bear. Elizabeth chuckled before losing control and bursting into laughter. Will blushed in reaction to her sudden outburst.

„I'm so sorry, Will, but that's just.... too funny!" His face was now almost wine red. "Oh, take it easy, Will. At least you had some adventures. You will have enough stories to tell your grandchildren. Try to look at it that way."

He shook his head. No, these were not the things about which he could boast with pride, and he swore to himself that nobody apart from Elizabeth would ever hear them. Especially not his grandchildren.

„My mates found it by far less funny. They were frequently letting me know what they thought of my_ „adventures"_. For them I was, let me quote: _„pain in the ass"._ Especially after that memorable hurricane when we needed to drop canvas in haste. I was shouting commands, beating my brain to use the complicated nautical terms as it befits the captain, in the end mixing everything up. The ship entered the eye of the hurricane with a braced foreyard and on full canvas. We lost two masts as a consequence, the impetuous wind braking them like matches. I feared a mutiny after that accident, but my father comforted me that it would never happen. They could not maroon me or kill me. After all, the only way to get rid of me and become the new captain was to find my heart, and thank God they did not have a clue where it was hidden. All they could do was to fume over spending their whole time on countless repairs and rebuildings of the _Dutchman_ , because of my _"brainless actions"_ as they articulated it."

„Oh... But that's past, I understand. Your father taught you more about navigation and everything is alright now. Isn't it?"

„To some extent yes... He was trying to help me, but the underwater navigation is so difficult and complicated... all those nautical terms... In the end we agreed that I would be telling my dad what I want to do and he would do the rest."

"What do you mean?"

"If, for instance, I need to get to Kingston, I only need to tell him that , and he navigates the ship to that place. Or if I want the canvas to drop, I only need to tell him that and he shouts out all the complicated commands for me. It's so much better now. No more accidents, no more angry crew. All the crewmen are my friends now. Although, it still bugs them when I take part in sea fights."

„You do???" It was not his task after all...

„They all prefer to wait passively for battles to end on their own, and they don't approve me interferring any slaughter. Why can't they understand that I do not practice three hours a day for nothing? To my disappointment, even my own father does not actually approve of that. He would hiss under his breath „_What a cropper, again!"_ every time I decide to help in a battle. Can you imagine that?"

She could. William was always reaching for his sword too eagerly...

"How about Sparrow?" he suddenly changed topic "I haven't had an occasion to meet him over the past decade. That's quite unusual considering all the dangers involved in the life of a pirate."

„I've heard from Jack." she admitted. "No casualties for last ten years as you already figured. The story has already reached the status of a legend, becoming most common object of fierce debates in every dock and tavern." she smiled. „Needless to add that queues of buccaneers line up to the _Pearl_ wherever it makes port. There's no scallywag who wouldn't dream of joining Jack's lucky bunch."

"He can be picky now. Good for him." Will smiled. He recalled the group of random, mad sailors Jack was once forced to accept as his crew, before setting off to Isla de Muerta.

"His fortunes weren't so good at first. Jack lost his ship to Barbossa just days after you boarded the _Dutchman_."

„Another mutiny?" Will's eyes widened.

„Hector betrayed Jack and Gibbs and left them behind in Tortuga before sailing away with the rest of the traitors on a quest to the Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, Hector wasn't aware that Jack had tricked him by stealing the middle part of the map. With that precious scrap in his hand, Jack set off in a tiny dinghy that his mutinous crew had _generously_ left for him."

„Sparrow was also searching for the Fountain?"

„Yes, and that's where he assumed that he was heading. But finicky that his compass was, it led him to a rather unexpected location. An island with no single spring, where he found--"

„A treasure?!" chuckled Will cutting her off.

„Yes... a treasure." she replied absentmindedly. Her voice was now soft, sounding like a caress. For a brief moment William could swear to see a blush spread across her cheeks. And that flash in her eye... Or was it just the bonfire and its magical glow playing tricks on him?

* * *

A/N: So, that was part 2 ! Let me know if you liked it, for it matters a lot :)

HUGS,

Addicted to Jack


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for your precious reviews :))) As promised , you didn't have to wait long for this update. Here it is , part 3. **_

_**By the way, the story will be a bit longer than originally planned, so it won't be a three-shot :) It will be a four chapter fic!**_

_**Stay tuned for the final part, and in the meantime ... review, review, review! ^^**_

**_HUGS!_**

_

* * *

_

**"Forever Beloved " PART 3**

_C_aptain of the _Flying Dutchman_ waited patiently for the continutaion of the story, but Elizabeth seemed to be in a different world now, her glassy orbs still fixed on the flickering fire at her feet.

„And?" he finally dared to ask.

„Oh!" she exclaimed, brought out of her reverie. "Well..." she started off visibly confused and brushed away the honey colour streak of her hair from her slightly flushed cheek. „Jack took the treasure along and set course to the spring of eternal youth."

„You don't mean it, Elizabeth. He loaded the bounty onto that...shell?"

„He actually did."

„It wasn't all too valuable, then." he chuckled.

„Oh, Jack claimed the contrary. He was bragging around it was his most precious treasure, the dearest thing he had ever possessed."

„Strange...But Jack was never a stranger to strangeness, after all."

„I'm not going to argue that he was!" she giggled, amused.

„Correct me if I'm wrong. Was it not the_ Pearl_ that he always loved most?"

„He did. Before..."

„So he left the_ Pearl_ to Barbossa, not even bothering to fight for her? That doesn't sound like him."

„He did not have to do a thing. The traitorous crewmen marooned Barbossa after finding out what was left of Hector's map that promised them immortality. The _Pearl_ was docked in Tortuga waiting for its only true captain and indeed he soon appeared with the much desired piece of the map--"

„And the treasure!" Will chimmed in. "I guess he wasn't eager to share it with those pestilent bastards?"

„Oh, God forbid!" she flinched „The treasure was only his and always will."

„Did he find the magical spring?"

„And why do you think you were never called to take care of the _Pearl_'s crewmen?" she smiled in response.

„Mum! Have ye seen Hector? I want to shoot somethin'!" Her son was back. She hoped that troubles were not back with him.

„Hector?! Why didn't you warn me that he's around? I'll kill the blackguard! I owe that to Jack!" yelled Will and pulled his sword from the sheath.

"No! Will, you got this all wrong! Jackie is looking for the monkey. Please sit down and relax."

His confused look encouraged her to explain the matter. He was absent for ten good years af ter all. "We renamed Barbossa's capuchin. Too many Jacks..."

"Oh... But isn't his place with that mouth full of rotten teeth, inseparable as they are?"

"Were. Have been. Until Barbossa was mutinied upon and set off on a barren spit of land. To everyone's great surprise, his beloved pet or _"daddy's boy"_ as he used to call him, refused to follow his master and remained on the_ Pearl_. Later on, Jackie got Hector as a gift. All in all, it turned out to be a useful present. Thanks to the monkey, Jackie became a master in shooting to a moving target. I also like playing with Hector whenever I get furious. Nothing calms down the frayed nerves of the Pirate King than a shooting session with our pet."

Young Jack approached them wearily, dropping on the sand beside his mother with a loud, disappointed sigh.

"Haven't found him, I guess?" he heard his mother ask.

"No, mum. And I'm so bored... How the hell am I supposed to be the captain when I have no one to be me crew?"

"Would you like to captain a ship when you grow up?" William asked with unhidden interest.

"Of course I would! A pirate ship. Just like daddy's--" Jackie bit his tongue before glancing with fear at his mum. If looks could kill, he would be dead already, he thought.

" Son, it's wonderful to hear that you wish to follow my footsteps. But remember, that I am a captain of a ship, but it's not a pirate vessel. I serve with my father aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. I'm a man of great honour and uncommon bravery. Not some... cowardly pirate." he spat out.

Elizabeth, the ruling Pirate King wasn't flattered by his remark, but chose not to respond. An argument wouldn't change a thing. She knew Will all too well.

"Ah, so you followed your father's footsteps, eh?" asked the young lad with enthusiasm.

Hearing this, Will who just took another sip of juice began choking once again. Elizabeth shook her head angrily after another of her sons verbal surprises. She tried to relieve William's coughing fit by patting his back. Her son was of course gone once again, and she was wondering if it was some kind of special talent that Jackie possessed - dissolving in the air right after he caused a problem.

After barely two minutes shots were heard from the distance and William jumped in alarm to his feet, automatically reaching for his sword.

"The enemy is approaching! We need to stand up and fight! Till the last drop of-"

"Will! Cool down, would you? This is just Jack!"

"What..?"

"It's Jack playing with Hector! Just turn back and see for yourself."

Indeed he could make out the silhouette of young Jack running in a very special way, his hands waving up in the air. He was pursuing the squeeking monkey that had obviously stolen the boy's hat.

"You know Elizabeth, I'm seeing our son for the first time in my life and yet he seems so familiar to me. As if I had known him for years!"

The heartless captain smiled looking at the playful boy, but soon his features saddened. The last sunrays were reminding him that his time on land was over.

"I must go now. The night will soon fall..."

She nodded with understanding.

"I'll say goodbye to Jack..."

Both of them moved towards the shoreline where Jack was now wrestling with the undead monkey, and they were feasting their eyes with the amusing view.

"Come here my son! Let me hug you." he embraced the lad and then Elizabeth. "I need to go now my boy, but don't worry. Your father is coming again in just 10 years."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Mum said in 10 days!"

"Jack!" his mother barked warningly, curling her hands into fists.

"Oops! Me messed things up again!" he giggled nervously. "Slap me trice and hand me to me mama..."

Elizabeth thanked God that William didn't suspect anything, as he was entering his dinghy in haste. He waved them one last time from his life boat and using all the strength of his arms he rowed as fast as he could to get aboard before the green lightning would cross the sky.

„Can I go and bring them back now?!

„Of course you can, Jackie. They should come back home immediately. It' s getting dark."

„What 'bout me? Can I stay overnight with grandpa and play guitar? Johnny and Chris must have been playing it the whole day. And listening to his magnificent stories! And sword fighting!"

„Not today, honey. But daddy is arriving soon, and when he's back, all the three of you may have fun with dear old Teague up till dawn. I promise!" said Elizabeth with a mysterious smile.

„That will be fun!"

"As always, I guess."

"By the way, do you know what daddy's bringing for me as my birthday gift?"

"I can't tell what it is, Jack."

"A bottle of finest spiced rum?" he guessed handing Elizabeth her empty hip flask and the unsealed bottle that William left behind. She rolled her eyes wondering why Jackie is attracted to rum like a moth to the light.

"Just joking! Maybe I'll finally get a real steel sword,eh?" asked the boy, unsheating his wooden sword and swiping it around him with grace of a fencing master.

"I can't tell for a reason, Jackie. I have no idea what your father is planning to give you this time. You will need to wait and see. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Now go and bring your brothers home. And remind grandpa about the rum. Tell him it's urgent. We only have this one bottle left." She looked at it wondering how on Earth Will could refuse the finest liquor that he's ever been offered.

„No problem, mum!"

William stood high on the railing of his ship, using his telescope to observe the Shipwreck beach. In a few moments the _Dutchman_ will submerge and he will not see Elizabeth and his son for the next ten years. With pride filling his heart he watched the silhouette of the little Jack run along the shore. The boy was running in a very specific way indeed...

„My son," he thought, emotion showing in his eyes „As if I've known you for years..."

The sky was suddenly torn apart by a green flash and the _Flying Dutchman_ disappeared from the sea surface as if by the touch of a fairy's magic wand.

Elizabeth was smiling on her way back home. "Just ten more days..." she sighed as a devilish smirk appeared on her face. Little did she know that a pair of watchful eyes traced her every step as she was climbing up the hill. She did not see the dark figure hiding in the bushes, creeping towards her house and eventually sneaking into it...


End file.
